


There, there, and there

by Aswomeness2265



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based off a video, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, I don't know how to write smut, M/M, Minecraft, Not real people, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), idk how to tag, no beta we die like men, personas only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aswomeness2265/pseuds/Aswomeness2265
Summary: George was in Dream's house, surprisingly but not unwelcome. A surprise ensues.Based off of dead girl walking and a fun video
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	There, there, and there

**Author's Note:**

> This is their personas, not the people themselves. If the CC's are uncomfortable I will take it down no questions asked. That's all and enjoy.

When Dream came home after working on collecting more brewing ingredients in the nether, he wasn’t expecting to have a guest. With a quick sigh, he started to undo his mask, movements quick and natural. Placing his mask onto the side table right next to his bed, Dream made way to his bathroom to fully untie and fix his hair. 

His hair had been up all day, and it had been a long hard day, causing a minor ache to emanate from the back of his head. Closing the door behind him, Dream slowly undid his hair, careful to not snarl any of the locks or catch his fingers on the knots already there. After his hair was finally untied and combed, he heard the telltale sound of a door closing and footsteps padding around his house.

Dream knew it could only be two people- as only two people knew where he lived, he was not homeless contrary to popular belief, and only one would dare to enter without knocking. Taking a glass of water dream moved to close the bathroom door behind him and quickly wove his way to the living room already knowing exactly who would be waiting for him.

As soon as he saw George though, he froze. George had a gleam in his eye that dream knew only brought trouble and mischief as he quickly ran toward Dream. Pouncing forward George pushed Dream backwards quickly. Dream fumbled with the glass in his hand as his momentum carried him back into his room once again. 

“What are you doing George?” Dream asked laughing as he stumbled back. George quickly moved the glass out of Dreams' hands and grabbed onto dreams neon green hoodie.

“Kiss me” George demanded as he pulled dreams head in closer to his own. 

Gasping Dream went and pulled his head down and kissed George. George continued to push dream backward into his room and Dream could feel George reach round his back before he was tumbling onto his head with a short breath. When dream looked up again, he saw George with dream’s mask tied halfway on so it was titled sideways on his head. It was the most beautiful sight Dream had ever seen as George stood above him and climbed onto his frame placing his hands on dreams chest and inching his chest closer to rub against Dream.

“No more talking,” George said as he guided dream’s hand to pull at his hair as George kissed dream for all he was worth. Pulling drew up while still keeping their mouths connected, George pulled dream on top of him and guided dreams hands to grasp at his chest and back. Dream startled but quickly understood what George wanted and pulled Georges's shirt off with a gasp. 

George fumbled to pull at dream’s shirt, so dream quickly sat up to pull his shirt off. Running his fingers down Georges's chest, dream tweed Georges nipple with deft has, and George let out a breathy exhale, not quite a moan, and scratched at dream’s back. Dream felt himself shudder and felt goosebumps shiver as Georges's blunt nails left white lines against his tanned and sweaty back. shortly after dream reached up and grabbed Georges's wrist to pin him in place, and a moan escaped George.

“That’s right baby, hold me down, I’m yours” breathed George as he arched up into Dream ,loving the way Dream surrounded him. Dream quickly reached to pull off George’s pants, but George chuckled and undid his belt giving dream access to his cock. Dream moaned immediately, seeing that George wasn’t wearing any underwear. Sliding his hand down Georges's front, Dream quickly reached down t grab at the base of George’s cock and fumbled at his bedside table to grab the lube.

Quickly finding it and during someone his hand, dream gripped George’s cock, and George hissed quietly because of the cold sensation. Dream ran his fingertips up to the tip of the cock, along the vein underneath the head and slowly and languidly pumped George’s dick. George moaned loudly arching even further into Dream as his hips bucked up to the tight grip of dream’s hand.

“That’s right baby, use me as you want” dream laughed looking down at George. George gave a little glare and suddenly pushed himself up pushing Dream flat on his back as a consequence. 

“If that’s how you want to play it, fine” George said as he bucked his hips up into dreams' hand and rubbed himself into dream’s lap. Quickly approaching his orgasm just from watching George use him to get off, dream moaned each time George gave delicious friction to his cock.   
“You can’t come until I do, so hold on baby” George wanted as he brought himself closer and closer, using dreams body to chase his pleasure without thought of dream’s own.

Dream could see it in George’s face and the way his thrust was growing uneven and tightened his grip on George’s dick. Letting out one final gasp George felt shivers wrack up his spine as he came all over dream’s bare chest. Taking a moment before coming down from his orgasm. He reached down and ground on dreams dick. Feeling the slickness of Georges's cum all on his chest, and the friction George was finally providing dream bucked up into George and orgasmed eyes rolling back as he gasped.

George reached to dream’s bedside table and grabbed a cloth that they kept in it, quickly wiping both their cum off of dream’s chest. Dream reached over a minute later to grab the water long forgotten and took a sip. 

“Well, that was a fantastic way of saying I missed you,” dream said as he took in the sight George made splayed out on his bed, with his mask askew on top of Georges's head.

“I love you too dickhead” George laughed sitting up to pull dream down to snuggle with him, as they both drifted off into sleep.


End file.
